


Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Foot Jobs, Glory Hole, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Outercourse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: There's only one place for Ahri and Kai'Sa to unwind after a show: a sleazy club down the street's glory hole. A fun guessing game keeps things interesting as they play around with their eager fans. Anoynmous commission.





	Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud

The Ahri and Kai'sa meetup wasn't really an official K/DA meetup. There was nothing on the band's schedule or their accounts set for tonight, and Akali and Evelynn were already back at the hotel and not going to be there. But for the real fans of K/DA, they knew that down the street from where the show had been was a seedy night club where two of the girls could always be found after a big show, and that they were happy to play a game.

Stripped naked and down on their knees in front of the glory hole, Kai'sa and Ahri happily played with one another's tits and played at little kisses through the wait for the first cock to push through. There was something exciting and twisted about the fun they had settled into, the ways to play around at something special and loose in its depravity. They felt more free and more like themselves while able to indulge with their fans like this, and such excitement really appealed to the deepest and most hungry needs inside of them. This was a way to cut extra loose and play around with something exciting and unrepentant, waves of pleasure following on as they embraced the desire hotter and without care.

The first cock pushed through, and the girls both planted a kiss against it. "Do you know the rules?" Kai'sa asked, as Ahri pushed forward and wrapped her plump tits around the cock, settling in and starting to grind up and down the shaft without a care, biting her lip and getting right on to the pleasure and the excitement that came with it, feelings and sensations making for the most exciting of situations.

"Yeah," the man on the other side of the wall groaned. 'We have to guess which girl it is before we cum, and if we guess wrong, we get blueballed." He knew the game, and he was happy to get right to it. "But I don't need time to feel it. Those tits have to be Ahri's."

"Mm, smart boy," the fox girl purred, leaning down to kiss the head of his cock as it poked out of her tits. "And a big boy, too. I like that." She didn't draw things out much as she moved right on to a fast, firm titfuck, getting to the point and pressing eagerly on. There was little use in trying to prolong things or play around with the idea too much. Ahri had in mind what she wanted and needed to vent all of her urges right now, seeking to do so through being straightforward about what she was doing.

Holding her ample breasts in her hand, Ahri worked them up and down along the anonymous cock, at least until Kai'sa slipped up from behind her with other ideas. Her bandmate took her breasts in her grasp and began to work them steadily along the dick instead, pressing kisses into Ahri's cheek as she went. "Let me help out," she said, loving the thrill of a different sort of dynamic, of the chance to work together for this pleasure and to sink into joint bliss side by side. The game and the bonding exercise that all came with this was incredible, always keeping them satisfied and eager as they indulged in all their pleasures together, the swell of vigorous pleasure getting to them hot and steady as they gave in as hard as they did, knowing utter bliss awaited them in the process.

The lucky guy on the other side just stood happily there and let this wonderful titfuck commence, holding firm and letting the girls have their fun with his dick as much as they wanted. All these very abrupt and exciting pleasures hit the spot just right, providing something firmly rooted in absolute bliss for them all to enjoy, every step deeper and hungrier, making for a more reckless sort of need to give in. The glory hole helped the girls cut loose and get slutty, as even though everyone knew it was the pop stars behind the wall, there was never any concrete proof, never any worry of errant photos or videos coming out. There was a freedom and a safety to the sort of antics they could get into here like nowhere else.

And it meant there was no worry about letting anyone see them get real fucking messy. When the guy came, he did so all over Ahri's chest, hot ropes of gooey seed spewing forward and splattering across her plump tits, making a big mess of Ahri but also leaving her happily moaning in sweet acceptance and delight, feeling the thrill of being completely ruined and cummed on, and it was still all only the beginning. Kai'sa moved to lick some of the cum off of Ahri's breasts and go for a kiss with her, the girls grabbing at one another as they shifted around in position. "My turn," Kai'sa moaned into the kiss, shoving Ahri back bit by bit, and Ahri could see exactly why.

Kai'sa brought her round hips and her perky ass up against the hole not for the sake of getting fucked, but for something else, and as the cock pushed through the hole in the wall, Kai'sa was already perfectly lined u for it, the cock sliding between her cheeks as she began to grind back and forth eagerly against the dick, all while keeping nice and snugly up close for a kiss with Ahri. A nice, sultry hotdogging was Kai'sa's favorite form of outercourse, as she got to use her hot ass to drive guys even more wild than she usually could, which was saying a lot. She didn't go right for asking him who was giving him an assjob as she lost herself a bit to making out with her bandmate and just getting a bit too unruly to really deal with all of this.

Not that the guy needed prompting either. "That's Kai'sa's ass," he groaned. "Thickest butt in K/DA, I'd know it anywhere." There was a firmness and a confidence to the words, and the girls moaned in sweet approval, not even bothering to say he was right as they fooled around with each other in the thrill and privacy of the glory hole. Neither girl had actually gotten much pleasure yet between the titfuck and the assjob, but they were still getting all lusty and fired up, adding to the heat and the firmness that always came about in their post-show excitement. A certain kind of fervor always seized hold of them after a performance, all sorts of tensions and wants getting the better of them both and leaving the need to get fucked within them.

Keeping up a nice and steady pace, Kai'sa found herself settling into a nice groove with all of this, working as the pleasure and the excitement without much hesitation or worry. The sultry roll of her hips was strong enough a feeling that nothing was going to stop her, as she worked hot and sultry, guided by feelings getting stronger and needier with each motion. She was unafraid of giving in to all of this, unafraid of losing herself to feelings too hot and too sweltering to care now about anything but focused and straightforward bliss. Her pussy dripped with need and hunger as she worked, all these pleasures getting to her deeper and rougher, making for so many feelings that she just had to throw herself into completely.

For all of her hard work came a lot of raw sensations, a lot of excitement and lust driving her harder and deeper on, sensations swelling out of control, making for something sweeter and hotter by the second. Working a cock over with her cheeks was more effective foreplay than Kai'sa was generally proud of, but it was all for a good cause as she got the guy off. He came hard, groaning and gasping hotly as his cock erupted all over her perky cheeks, and he may not have been able to see the mess he'd made, but knowing he came all over such a perfect ass was enough to give him the relief and satisfaction he needed to draw back from the wall satisfied.

Ahri slipped her shoes off for this next one. "I'm in a footjob mood," she purred to Kai'sa, slumping back against her and feeling the hands wrap slowly around her. The friendly physicality they both felt so ready and so eager for made for the perfect angle by which they could team up, getting comfortable and close and ready to settle in together as Ahri got her feet up at the hole and prepared for the next cock through.

When a dick did come through, the girls cooed happily at it. "What a big dick," Kai'sa moaned. "It feels so good between my feet."

"Nngh, your dick is just perfect for giving a footjob to," Ahri said in agreement. "I hope you cum all over my toes."

There was something special and exciting about playing head games with the guys like this. Just another another level of indulgence and delight for them to really enjoy themselves through, leaving guys unsure what was happening and who was actually giving them this pleasure. The first two had been pretty easy so the girls could enjoy themselves; Ahri had the chest for titfucks and Kai'sa had the best ass in the group, of course they were going to flaunt those assets. Now, as Ahri worked her feet along the cock in steady motions and gave him something that really could have been either girl for all anyone knew--unless it was one of those obsessives who hunted down their foot pics online--they could tease along a whole lot more easily, flaunting their excitement and making guys wonder, making them shiver under the confusion of possibility and uncertainty. It was a delight.

"Come on, say it's me," Ahri said. "Say I'm the one giving you a footjob right now, and I'll show off my flexibility by leaning forward and wrapping my lips around your cock head while my feet still jerk it off."

"No, it's me, don't listen to her," Kai'sa said. "Say it's me and I'll make Ahri suck you off in the final seconds anyway, it'll settle a bet between us about who everyone thinks has the better feet."

Confused noises and indecision from the other side of the wall had both girls giggling, knowing they had won and left their mark before things were even decided. Problem was how they were decided, as the guy finally blurted out, "It's Kai'sa!" in a panic, and immediately, everything stopped.

"Wrong," Ahri said, sighing as she pulled her feet away. "Jerk."

"Ahri has better feet than I do anyway, what's wrong with you?" Kai'sa asked, getting mock offended for the sake of playing into this game a bit and digging in. "Get out of here." They heard the guy groan and slunk away, horribly blueballed and teased, and the girls couldn't contain their laughter some more as he pulled back.

"They always think we're really mad," Ahri said, leaning back and kissing Kai'sa. "I love it. Do you want to go next? What are you thinking? Thighjob? Deepthroat?"

"Let's go for this next one together," Kai'sa moaned, a quick little abandonment of their game as they slipped down to their knees in front of the hole together. Or maybe not, as the cock pushed through and Kai'sa explained, "We're both going to lick your cock, so you have to play our game twice and guess whose mouth it is, but if you get it right, you get both of us sucking you off. Sound good?"

"God yes," groaned the man on the other side. How could he resist such an offer? On that very abrupt note, Ahri began to lick and kiss all over his cock, her mouth eager and hungry at work now. She was all wound up and hot too, desperate to get some pleasure going as she serviced the dick with firm and steady motions, as confident and as ready as could be. She moaned and cooed happily amid all these oral attentions, which probably did damn near nothing to help keep herself secret given the ways that she was losing herself like this, but it only made her more excited as she got to toy around with these ideas a little more, got to play into them and really lose herself to the hunger and the fire of what she was doing. "I-is that Ahri?" he asked, not so sure.

"You got it," Kai'sa moaned, licking her lips as Ahri drew back, and she motioned with her hand for them to switch. "Now pay close attention, this might be a trick question, okay?" The girls sneakily swapped sides, and Kai'sa took to sucking the dick into her mouth, slurping it down and working her head on back and forth in quick and erratic motions meant to tease and rile him up, wanting to keep him from finding out what was going on amid her needy and greedy motions forward. It was so much more fun when they could play mind games with the guy in question, putting the pressure on hard so that it became a challenge, one they were always clumsily and adorably left struggling with the question.

Confused noises followed before he finally blurted out, "Kai'sa?" in confusion.

"So smart!" Ahri cooed, leaning in to lick his cock from the other side. "Very good. You're going to get to cum all over our faces now!"

The pop stars didn't hesitate to really dig in on him now that he'd won, moaning greedily against his dick as Kai'sa drew back and they shared some kisses against the head at first, before drifting apart and getting wild with it. They began to work all over the anonymous cock with great vigor and intensity, really digging in reckless and hot. They took turns sucking the dick into their mouths and licking along the shaft, a well-oiled machine used to teaming up on cocks together and having become damn good now and really giving a guy some mindblowing attention. Everything they did wound up hotter, building toward a molten climax with their eager and indulgent mouths both hard ta work to tend to him, and together they were able to leave the man on the other side of the wall losing himself completely.

When he came, Kai'sa and Ahri got their big, gooey facial finish, moaning happily in surrender as handled the floor of cum like pros. Worshiping anonymous dick really got the girls fired up, and this was the best way to make it work, to get what they wanted. They were both so fired up now, so ready to go, and Kai'sa couldn't hold back as she stumbled away from Ahri, grabbing at the wall across from the hole they were working. She slid out a little piece of wood to reveal a segment on the other side of the glory hole booth that would allow them both to get fucked, as she stuck her round ass up against the hole and took Ahri by the hand. "Let's do this next one together," she cooed, hot and reckless.

"I love the way you think," Ahri said, steadying her own legs underneath her and rising up. "Do we let them cum inside if they get it right?"

"Mm, maybe," Kai'sa said, licking up Ahri's cheek and getting some of the cum from it. "It would be the 'right time' of the month for me, though..." Her eyes darted off to the side as she chewed her bottom lip, playing flirty and hot at all of this excitement, the pleasure rising up as they got this.

"Same for me," Ahri said, smile widening a fair amount as she realized what was going on. "Let's do it, Kai! Let's get knocked up together by some fans we'll never meet."

"I love it." Kai'sa pushed her tongue into Ahri's mouth as they got nice and worked up by all of this excitement, the pleasure really burning up within them as they felt the men start to get into position. Cocks pushed very suddenly forward, both women gasping in unison at the feeling of big dicks sinking slowly into them, and both girls just had to accept it, the heat and the excitement getting to them as they held firm. The boys sinking into the hot, slick embrace of tight pussies got the message quickly as they began to thrust on deep and strong, giving up to these spikes of sensation and raw need without a care. They knew what was wanted of them.

"So good," Ahri moaned into the kiss. "Fuck. You guys fucking us right now get to have your chances at knocking up a pair of gorgeous pop stars if you can guess whose pussy you're in right now." Fingers ran through her hair as Kai'sa got all sloppy in her affections through the course of her intense and horny arousal, feelings getting totally out of control. They gave themselves up to all of it completely, moans raging on quicker and needier as they really got into this. Everything was so powerful and exciting, the pleasure building up and bobbling fiercer as they got the pounding from behind they needed.

Steady thuds against the walls from either side left the musicians able to hear the hard pace they thrusts came in, and it only further excited them to know how aggressive this all was. "If you want to knock me up you had better guess right!" From their relative positions in the middle of the stall, it was anyone's guess who was where, and the girls spoke to both guys. "Nngh, and you'd better guess right even if you're not, because I want to be impregnated with my best friend more than anything else. Please boys, pick correctly, give us what we want."

The playful and twisted glimmer of pleasure and excitement this game brought on had really hit its most aggressive peak now as the pop stars happily held their butts flush against the walls to take on all the pleasure they could get, moans raging out of control and driving on with complete vigor and bliss, sensations swelling up too strong and too potent to deal with. Everything about these needs just felt so intoxicatingly powerful, and to give in to these needs was only getting better by the second. They were all caught up in their lustful surrender, ion the excitement and fervor of feelings getting so completely out of control that neither could think straight any longer, craving only the thrill of getting fucked.

"Am I fucking Kai'sa?" one of them finally asked, holding his breath but keeping up the pace. From inside the stall, the only response he received was the breathy moaning of girls struggling to keep their voices low and let the other guy respond, wanting to draw this out and make sure that they had everything locked in.

"I must be fucking Ahri then. I hope so. Fuck." The other one didn't sound nearly so confident, tension and worry heavy in his voice as he tried to take his hopeful stab at being right, all while he too kept thrusting.

The girls giggled, moaned, cooed in delight. They had been doing their best to hold back, but now that they had their answers. "Cum inside of us!" they squealed in unison, ecstasy getting the better of them both as they succumbed to their deepest, most hot desires without a care now, shuddering and writhing, utterly unraveling before all of this pleasure and giving themselves up fully to the need. As their needy pussies clenched down in hunger and desperation around the dicks, the men were happy to do their duty, begged by these gorgeous women to cum and not wanting to disappoint.

Spunk pumped deep into both women, making them howl and thrash hotter and more aggressively, given to pleasures absolutely incredible in the firm and fervid swell of absolute pleasure. To be creampied and given this sensation knowing the risks was something that really hit them just right, made them savour these sensations more and more, finding the peaks of their needs now and not looking back for a second, as the cocks pulled back and the girls slumped breathlessly against one another, a few more eager kisses following as certainty took root within them. This had been a glory hole visit like no other, and if they were lucky, they were going to have a lot more free time to come around without having to worry about being overseas on tours for the next while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
